Karl Christopher
Karl Christopher Karl is your computer tech/mystery buff who likes to solve problems realistically and tends to get annoyed by people who are either goofing off when there is work to be done or people who do things rashly or illogically. He tend to avoid unneeded conflict but will defend himself if required. Age 22. In his youth Karl was never far from a computer, a videogame console, or a mystery book. He often just kept to himself never really being that outgoing or trying to hang with the cool crowd. He could easily be one of those that just blended in with society and no one would really care about him aside from those who knew him. People that did know him was that he was able to learn pretty fast and when in a fix he was able to help them as best as possible. As an adult he always found time for his games and books and enjoyed sidetracking himself with books and games. He was in his last quarter for a computer science degree and was prepared to get a decent job when the new digital horizons game came out. He loaded the game ready to play but wasn't prepared for what happened next. A transmission into the digital world. Now he kinda wishes he choose to read a mystery book instead of playing a new game. Crest: Knowledge Partner Digimon: Flamemon (Pyro) Strabimon (Wolf) Ally Digmon: Ranamon (Rana) Grumblemon (Grum) Flamemon (Pyro) Name: Pyro Species: Flamemon Attribute: Varible Level: Hybrid (Rookie) Evolution Line: Flamemon -> Agunimon -> Burning Greymon -> Aldamon -> Emperor Greymon Bio: Pyro in human terms is your typical teen male who doesn't care what others think of him. His upbeat but simple style covers the fact that his evolution line has some of the toughest fire elemental digimon known. Pyro is very modest and often gets embarrassed by praise and other positive comments and he reacts innocently to negative things which often gets others mad for him not taking things seriously especially when he could have done something to help even if it was a bit of knowledge that could have saved them time or energy. He lives just outside the city with his girlfriend Rana, A Ranamon that loves to tease and 'play' with Pyro because her element (Water) opposes his (Fire). Pyro doesn't mind it most of the time. He does wonder what being a partner to a human is going to do to his life and how will Rana react to him becoming a partner to a human hopefully she'll accept it and hopefully his partner won't force him to do too much out of the ordinary. Strabimon (Wolf) Name: Hikaru Wolfenstein (Wolf) Species: Strabimon Level: Hybrid (Rookie) Evolution Line: Strabimon -> Lobomon -> KendoGarurumon -> BeoWolfmon -> MagnaGarurumon Bio: Hikaru or as he sometimes likes to call himself Wolf, is your cold hands but warm heart type of guy. He keeps almost everyone at a distance with a cold and serious attitude but inside that ice cold shell is a guy who will stand in front of others, taking on anyone who would dare harm those of a lower level. He often seeks a quiet spot to meditate and often takes time to train in his skills to become a stronger warrior. It seems Pyro trains in the same area that he meditates and the two have seen each other around before